


It's As Gay As You Are, John!

by punkerotica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It's a waterfall of sparkles!, M/M, Tea, This is what happens when Abbey and I make tea, hungover!Sherlock, sassy!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkerotica/pseuds/punkerotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock had a night out last night. Sherlock got drunk. Veeeery drunk.<br/>Sherlock is now hungover. Veeeery hungover.</p><p>Tea- and sparkles- ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's As Gay As You Are, John!

It's a bright, sunny morning at 221B. John is sitting cross-legged in his armchair, reading the paper, as usual, and nursing an awful headache- he and Sherlock went out for drinks with everyone from the Yard last night, and he's beginning to regret that fourth beer.

Suddenly, Sherlock enters the kitchen, tripping over himself and looking very much worse for the wear. But when he speaks, it's a cheerful warble of "Good morning, John!"

"Ah...um, good morning, Sherlock," John replies, chuckling to himself; Sherlock had even more to drink than he did, and evidently it's taken its toll on him.

"Tea, John?" he asks brightly.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great, thanks."

"On its way!"

(John is fighting very hard to keep from laughing at this point; Sherlock hungover is absurdly entertaining).  
The detectives busies himself with the kettle. When the water's boiled, he pours it over the teabags in their respective mugs and brings out the milk and sugar to doctor them up.

As he's spooning sugar into his own mug, he gazes down at the crystals falling into the tea and says absently, wondrously- "It's a waterfall of sparkles!"

John frowns without looking up from his paper. "Wot?"

"It's as gay as you are, John!" Sherlock trills, waltzing over, mugs in hand.

" _Wot?_ " John puts down his paper and uncrosses his leg, face indignant. "Sherlock, I'm not..."

Sherlock sets the tea down on the coffee table and drapes himself across John's lap, eliciting an "Oi!" from the startled doctor. "We'll see about that." And before John can react, Sherlock kisses him, hard- and then goes limp. He's passed out cold, and as he begins to snore loudly, John starts to laugh.

"Well. That was.....Well."

He chuckles loudly, shaking his head, a blush and an embarrassed, delighted smile on his face.


End file.
